Gorgonzola
"What? You Think You're Better than me?''- ''Gorgonzola'' "I nominate myself! Gorgonzola for president!"("You stink!)"Quiet you!" Gorgonzola is a rat, with wax candle on top of his head. Gorgonzola has a strong dislike for Chowder, but this has lessened since the Apprentice Games. He plays Sniffleball as the Zinger. In the episode Apprentice Games Gorgonzola and Chowder have to team up to win a gold medal and the Ultimate Thrice Cream. Later when Mung Daal and Stilton ditch them, Gorgonzola falls into water and Chowder ends up saving his life. His mentor and master is another candle holder named Stilton. He also makes a cameo in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Personality He is often mean and egocentric.This causes conflicts with him and Chowder. He also has a tendency to bully/harass Chowder when things aren't going his way. It seems that he is bored in most of his life, thinking that Chowder and Panini get all the fun. He was wanted by the police for a criminal act in the hospital of waking up all the newborn babies in Panini for President. In Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, his own head candle is used on display as "The Magical Lights of Knishmas" while being held by Stilton. Gorgonzola picks on Chowder in nearly every episode. Gorgonzola eventually teams up with Chowder in The Apprentice Games. Conflict With Chowder As mentioned earlier he has much conflict with Chowder. He changed a little in the episode "The Apprentice Games" after Chowder saved his life. He has hypnotized Chowder several times with Master Lollipop, Master Cinnamon Swirl, Master Pizza, and Master "Ummm", which is just Gorgonzola's hand. His nickname for Chowder is "Pudge". Gorgonzola rags on Chowder about his weight a lot (Ironically, Gorgonzola isn't so skinny himself but isn't quite as large as Chowder). It is said by Greenblatt that Gorgonzola is actually jealous of Chowder because he is the apprentice of a famous chef, while he is a mere candle holder. Trivia * C.H Greenblatt once said that he came up with Gorgonzola's name because he doesn't like Gorgonzola (the food) so it seemed appropriate to use for a character that didn't get along with Chowder. * His voice actor (Will Shadley) is widely known for his role as Brian Darling Jr. in the show "Dirty Sexy Money". * He seems to have a slowly growing friendship with Chowder, as his insults and rude comments have getting fewer in number since The Apprentice Games . *According to what happened in Sniffleball, it may be possible that Gorgonzola's candle flame can't be extinguished, since it did not go out when he was underwater with Chowder in one of the "base saving" scenes. (although, other times, Gorgonzola is afraid of his flame going near water) *The episode Dinner Theatre implied that Gorgy's candle appears to be a natural part of his body when Ceviche made the flame bigger by squeezing his legs. *He also helped Chowder win an election. *According to "The Blackout", Marzipan's energy is from the "Tower of Power" which has a fuse in the basement that Gorgonzola lit by using his candle. *Gorgonzola is mean to Chowder because he actually likes Chowder. He uses anger to hide his real emotions for Chowder. *In the Spooky House episode, Gorgonzola is shown being the light in a light pole... in broad daylight. The rat was not amused. *It is rumored in said episode that he also wears girls' underwear because boys' underwear isn't 'small enough for him'. This is debatable. *In The Apprentice Scouts it is revealed that Gorgonzola's candle is not an actual part of his body, as he took it off and wrung it out after falling into the river as though it were a hat. This also revealed that even if put out, a candle holder's candle is capable of somehow relighting without the use of a match, or any other source of intense heat. Until then, many people believed that if Gorgonzola let his flame go out, he would die, ala Charmander from Pokémon. *In "The Apprentice Games" two things are seen. 1) Gorganzola can't swim (though he did in "The Apprentice Scouts", but as it took place after that he may have learned) and 2) It is thought to be possible Gorgonzola may die if his flame goes out however this cannot be because his flame has went out many times and he didn't die. He almost drowned in an attempt to save his candle. It is possible that if his flame DID go out he'd get a burp in the face. *Gorgonzola is Chowder's manager in the episode The Toots. *Gorgonzola is seen with 2 girls as if he was a "playaa" in the episode The Toots. Appearances *The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (first appearance, but doesn't talk) November 2, 2007 *Burple Nurples (first speaking role, but minor role) November 9, 2007 *Sniffleball (first leading role) March 6, 2008 *Grubble Gum (cameo) April 10, 2008 *The Apprentice Games July 24, 2008 *Panini for President November 6, 2008 *Hey Hey It's Knishmas! December 4, 2008 *The B.L. T's (cameo) June 11, 2009 *The Dinner Theater June 25, 2009 *The Blackout August 6, 2009 *Hands On A Big Mixer October 15, 2009 *The Scariest House In Marzipan October 22, 2009 *The Apprentice Scouts November 19, 2009 *Infestation of the Tooth Monkeys July 12, 2010 *The Toots April 5, 2010 Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Candle Holder Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Candle Holder Category:Apprentice Category:Villains